callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mob of the Dead
Mob of the Dead – czternasta mapa trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, pojawiająca się w DLC Uprising. Opis Akcja mapy rozgrywa się w latach 30. XX w w sylwestrową noc. Gracze wcielają się w tytułowych gangsterów skazanych na śmierć w metaforycznym wymiarze więzienia na wyspie Alcatraz. Są nimi Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca, i Billy Handsome, którzy, podczas walk z zombie, próbują uciec z przeklętej wyspy. W osiągnięciu tego celu przeszkadza graczom Brutus, strażnik więzienia, potrafiący blokować różne funkcje np. maszyny Perk-a-Cola. Wśród nich znalazła się jedna stara – Deadshot Daiquiri; oraz jedna nowa – Electric Cherry, która, podczas takich czynności jak przeładowanie broni czy reanimacja, tworzy elektryczną aurę, ogłuszającą lub zabijającą zombie. Ponieważ odblokowanie funkcji kosztuje 2000 punktów, wypadałoby bronić je. Przydają się do tego aż cztery nowe Cudowne Bronie: Blundergat, Przywracacz piekła, Srebrna Łyżka i Złoty Łyżkowidelec. Pierwszą z nich można dodatkowo ulepszyć przez skonwertowanie jej w zestawie Kwaśny Gat, który wraz z tarczą zombie można zbudować na dowolnym stole. Nie oznacza to, że broń nie może zostać ulepszona przy pomocy Pack-a-Puncha. Aby się do niego dostać gracze muszą zbudować samolot zwany Ikarem i uciec z więzienia. W celu zdobycia części, włączenia wielu funkcji oraz otwarciu niektórych drzwi, trzeba dostarczyć do nich zasilanie poprzez rozmieszczone na mapie woltomierze. Tutaj należy wspomnieć o najbardziej charakterystycznej funkcji Mob of the Dead, jaką jest Afterlife. Jest to stan przed śmiercią gracza, w którym może on poruszać się szybciej, lewitować, przechodzić przez niektóre ściany i reanimować się. Zamiast broni posiada elektryczne ręce, dzięki czemu można teleportować zombie na niewielkie odległości oraz zasilać wspomniane woltomierze. Mimo to nie wszystkie funkcje wymagają zasilania. Mowa tu o trzech stacjonarnych pułapkach: kwasowej, wiatrakowej i wieży strzelniczej. Wprowadzenie stanu Afterlife, skutkuje również brakiem maszyny Quick Revive. Co jednak wyróżnia tę mapę na tle pozostałych? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że zombie mają czerwone oczy, więc nieznana jest siła ich kontrolująca. Mimo to Demoniczny głos posiada głos Samanthy. Skrzynka losująca natomiast otrzymała nowy wygląd i zamiast misia może wylosować kłódkę, zanim zmieni miejsce. Wraz z mapą Mob of the Dead dostępna dla graczy jest również jej mniejsza wersja o nazwie Blok więzienny. Zagrać na niej można tylko w trybie Żałoby. Pomieszczenia Blok D Gracz rozpoczyna rozgrywkę w stanie Afterlife w Bloku D. W tym czasie, zasilając ukryty w celi woltomierz, może otworzyć jedną z celi, w której znajdują się Double Points. W bloku D i przyłączonej do niego bibliotece można standardowo spotkać cztery barykady a na ścianach nabyć M14 i Olympię. W pobliżu tej drugiej broni znajduje się skrzynka elektryczna, która pozwala na wejście w stan Afterlife. Do kolejnych części mapy gracz może się dostać przez dwoje kosztujących 1000 punktów drzwi, przy czym otwarcie jednych otwiera też drugie. Te, znajdujące się w bloku D, prowadzą do pierwszej części bloku Broadway, a te, znajdujące się w bibliotece – do bloku C-D Street. Blok Broadway – pierwsza część Pierwsza część bloku Broadway zawiera trzy spawny zombie oraz jeden otwór, którym wychodzą zombie z bloku C-D Street. Korzystając ze skrzynki elektrycznej gracz wejdzie w stan Afterlife i będzie mógł otworzyć celę z Insta-Kill lub Double Points; przejść przez jedną ze ścian, aby zasilić woltomierz i otworzyć przejście do pryszniców; wyłączyć generator, w celu zdobycia klucza strażnika, jeżeli pojawił się w tym bloku. Poza tym na ścianie można kupić MP5. Naprzeciwko broni znajduje się brama prowadząca do stołówki, natomiast idąc schodami w górę, gracz spotka przejście do bloku Michigan. W obu przypadkach należy zapłacić 1000 punktów. Blok C-D Street Wychodząc z biblioteki gracz trafia do bloku C-D Street. Dostępny jest tam tylko niewielki obszar ze schodami prowadzącymi do bloku Broadway i na piętro bloku Broadway. W przypadku, gdy gracz wybiera się w to drugie miejsce, musi otworzyć kosztującą 2000 punktów bramę. W pozostałej części bloku C-D Street znajdują się dwa spawny zombie i dwa otwory. Dzięki nim zombie dostają się do pierwszej części bloku Broadway i dostępnej dla gracza części bloku C-D Street. Blok Broadway – druga część Druga część bloku Broadway jest o połowę mniejsza od dostępnego fragmentu bloku C-D Street. W związku z tym znajduje się tam tylko jeden spawn zombie. Mimo to wciąż mogą oni zeskakiwać z wyższego piętra. Dostępną do kupienia na ścianie bronią jest B23R. Tuż obok niej, po lewej stronie znajduje się kosztująca 1000 punktów brama prowadząca do bloku Michigan. Po prawej stronie natomiast pojawia się jedna z głów Cerbera, co związane jest ze zdobywaniem Przywracacza piekła. Blok Michigan Blok Michigan obejmuje już nieco większy obszar niż poprzedni, a mimo to znajdują się tam tylko trzy spawny zombie. Dwa z nich zlokalizowane są za przypominającym barykadę otworem. Obok niego znajduje się brama prowadząca do biura strażnika. Otwarcie jej wymaga zasilenia woltomierza wewnątrz biura. Gracz może się tam dostać w stanie Afterlife, korzystając z ukrytego przejścia nad bramą. Stoi tam również generator, który pozwala na zebranie klucza strażnika w przypadku pojawienia się go w tym bloku. Wejście w stan Afterlife umożliwia skrzynka elektryczna, znajdująca się naprzeciwko wspomnianej wielokrotnie bramy. Będąc jeszcze w tym stanie, gracz może dodatkowo otworzyć zlokalizowaną po drugiej stronie bloku celę, w której można spotkać albo Max Ammo, albo Double Points. Znajdujące się w pobliżu bramy do biura strażnika schody, prowadzą do tuneli cytadeli. Blokujące przejście drzwi kosztują 1500 punktów. Biuro strażnika Gdy graczowi uda się w końcu wejść do biura strażnika, jeszcze przed bramą mógł ujrzeć pułapkę wiatrakową. Naprzeciw niej, na ścianie znajduje się do kupienia Uzi. W następnym pokoju można spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, a w jeszcze kolejnym, Speed Colę. W biurze strażnika znajdują się trzy barykady a także część samolotu, która zamknięta jest za bramą. Otwarcie jej wymaga klucza strażnika, ale wcześniej należy jeszcze wyłączyć jej zasilanie. Blok Broadway – piętro Gdy gracz postanowi wybrać się na piętro bloku Broadway, już na samym początku dostrzeże nową maszynę Perk-a-Cola – Electric Cherry. Zaraz za nią znajduje się jeden ze stołów do budowania. Stamtąd gracz może wybrać się na piętro bloku Michigan lub skrócić sobie drogę i zeskoczyć do pierwszej części bloku Broadway. Jedynym płatnym przejściem są drzwi prowadzące do infirmerii, które kosztują 1000 punktów. Na tym obszarze pojawiają się jedna barykada oraz dwa spawny zombie. Blok Michigan – piętro Piętro bloku Michigan obejmuje znacznie mniejszy obszar niż piętro bloku Broadway. Zombie odradzają się tam w jednym miejscu. Na ścianie znajduje się skrzynka elektryczna, pozwalająca na wejście w stan Afterlife. Stamtąd gracz może zeskoczyć na niższy poziom bloku Michigan lub skorzystać z gondoli, która, po zasileniu, prowadzi do doków. Prysznice Pomieszczenie z prysznicami zdecydowanie nie wygląda tak, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Znajduje się tam bowiem dość duża ilość wiszących ciał. Zombie wydostają się tam przez cztery barykady. Na ścianie można kupić Remington 870 MCS, obok którego znajduje się skrzynka elektryczna. W stanie Afterlife gracz może zasilić, stojącą za pewną bramą, pralkę. W niej znajduje się kolejna część samolotu. Otwarcie owej bramy wymaga posiadania klucza strażnika. Z tego pomieszczenia gracz może dalej udać się do tuneli cytadeli. Otwarcie drzwi blokujących przejście kosztuje 2000 punktów. Tunele cytadeli Tunele cytadeli to największy obszar mapy. Podzielony został na cztery mniejsze części. Pierwsza części liczona od bloku więziennego zawiera dwie barykady oraz jeden otwór, z których wychodzą zombie. Na ścianie ponownie można kupić Remington 870 MCS. W tej części można spotkać również Double Tap Root Beer oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Znajdująca się obok niego brama prowadzi dalej w głąb tuneli. Kosztuje ona 1000 punktów. Ponadto naprzeciwko drzwi prowadzących do pryszniców stoi ściana, za którą można odebrać Przywracacz piekła po nakarmieniu Cerbera. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu w oczy rzucają się kręcone schody otaczające windę. W niej znajduje się kolejna część samolotu. Na górze pomieszczenia znajduje się elektryczna skrzynka, która pozwala graczowi wejść w stan Afterlife i zmusić windę do zjazdu na dół. W tym celu należy wpisać odpowiednią kombinację cyfr na terminalu liczbowym zlokalizowanym na dole pomieszczenia. Wcześniej trzeba go jeszcze otworzyć przy pomocy klucza strażnika. Część samolotu można odebrać dopiero w następnej części tuneli. Prowadzące tam drzwi, znajdują się tuż obok terminalu. Kosztują one 1000 punktów. Na terenie schodów nie ma żadnej barykady, a zombie odradzają się w czterech miejscach. Kolejna część składa się z dość ciasnych pomieszczeń. Idąc schodami w dół ponownie można spotkać na ścianie Uzi. Na całym tym obszarze występują jedna barykada oraz dwa otwory przypominające barykady. Na końcu jednego z pomieszczeń znajduje się szyb windy, gdzie można odebrać wspomnianą wyżej część samolotu. Dalszą drogę umożliwiają dwie bramy. Pierwsza z nich kosztuje 1500 punktów i prowadzi do ostatniej części tuneli. Za drugą z kolei trzeba zapłacić 2000 punktów, dzięki czemu gracz dostanie się do doków. Ostatnia część tuneli to następne niewielkie pomieszczenie. Znajduje się w nim jedna barykada i jeden spawn zombie. Na ścianie ponownie można kupić MP5. Występująca tam skrzynka elektryczna pozwala na wejście w stan Afterlife, w celu wyłączenia trzech generatorów, które dostarczają zasilanie do bramy w biurze strażnika. Jeden z nich znajduje się za ścianą. Aby się tam dostać, należy skorzystać z ukrytego przejścia. Jedyne, kosztujące 1500 punktów drzwi prowadzą do doków. Doki Doki to kolejny dość spory obszar, do którego można się dostać przez tunele cytadeli lub, korzystając z gondoli. W obu przypadkach pierwszym zadaniem gracza będzie zapewne wybranie się do skrzynki elektrycznej, zasilenie Juggernoga w stanie Afterlife i kupienie go. Następnie może on opcjonalnie kupić M1927, zbudować coś na stole do budowania i zebrać część samolotu zamkniętą za dwiema bramami. Pierwszą z nich należy otworzyć kluczem strażnika, a drugą, zasilając woltomierz w stanie Afterlife. Poza tym w dokach znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, w pobliżu którego można aktywować wieżę strzelniczą. Na tym obszarze zombie wydostają się przez trzy barykady i aż trzynaście spawnów. Stołówka Podobnie jak w biurze strażnika, od razu po wejściu do stołówki, gracz może ujrzeć pułapkę kwasową. Na jej obszarze znajdują się kosztujące 1000 punktów drzwi, prowadzące do infirmerii. W trzech rogach pomieszczenia zostały rozmieszczone różne funkcje. Są to miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, miny Claymore dostępne do kupienia na ścianie i stół do budowania. Pomiędzy nimi znajdują się w sumie trzy barykady. Infirmeria Najłatwiejsza do zdobycia część samolotu znajduje się właśnie w infirmerii. Aby ją zebrać, wystarczy kluczem strażnika otworzyć szafkę. Nie wymaga to wejścia w stan Afterlife, który należy jednak wykorzystać do otwarcia przejścia na dach oraz ewentualnego zasilenia maszyny Deadshot Daiquiri. Woltomierz zasilający drzwi znajduje się po ich drugiej stronie. W tym celu gracz musi skorzystać z ukrytego przejścia na dach. Na terenie infirmerii znajdują się jeden otwór przypominający barykadę oraz jeden spawn zombie. Ponadto można tam spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i Cerbera. Dostępną do kupienia na ścianie bronią kolejny raz jest Uzi. Dach Ostatnim miejscem w więzieniu jest dach. To właśnie tutaj buduje się samolot. Jest to dość spory teren, nieco ciasny, gdzie nie występuje żadna barykada tylko osiem spawnów zombie. Poza tym na obszarze dachu nie ma innych funkcji. Po zbudowaniu samolotu gracze mogą polecieć nim na Golden Gate Bridge. Dopóki ci będą przebywać na moście, pozostali w więzieniu nie mają możliwości dołączenia do nich. Golden Gate Bridge Po zbudowaniu samolotu i ucieczce z więzienia, gracz rozbija się na Golden Gate Bridge. Jest to nietypowe miejsce, gdzie co rundę pojawiają się Brutusi. Ponadto, odradzający się w pięciu miejscach zombie, nie pozostawiają żadnych power-upów. Tam też znajduje się niewymagający zasilania Pack-a-Punch. Powrót do więzienia umożliwiają stojące na końcu mostu elektryczne krzesła. Dostępna broń }} }} }} }} Dostępne funkcje }} }} }} }} Easter Eggi *Główny Easter Egg Pop goes the Weasel. *Ukryta piosenka Rusty Cage. *Ukryta piosenka Where are we going. *Jump Scare. *zmodyfikowana wersja Kołysanki Samanthy po zakończeniu gry. Osiągnięcia i trofea Hop, wyskakuje łasica|W Mob of the Dead, przerwij cykl.|Brązowe|25}} Ciekawostki *To druga mapa, gdzie zombie mają czerwone oczy. Pierwsza to Dead Ops Arcade. *Nie uwzględniając podmapy Blok więzienny Mob of the Dead to jedyna mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, na której występują stacjonarne pułapki. *To pierwsza mapa zombie, którą można ukończyć. *To pierwsza mapa trybu zombie, na której skrzynka losująca ma inny wygląd. *To pierwsza mapa w trybie Zombie, w której nie ma śmiechu zombie po zakończeniu gry. Zamiast tego występują tu aż cztery melodie: **normalna, **Pop goes the Weasel – dobre zakończenie, **Pop goes the Weasel – złe zakończenie, **nieco inna wersja Kołysanki Samanthy. *W dokach można zobaczyć automaty PHD Flopper i Mule Kick, które pojawiają się na mapie Blok więzienny w trybie Żałoba. *Alcatraz to jedno z najbardziej znanych zakładów karnych na całym świecie. Galeria Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_D_1.png|Blok D Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_D_2.png|Blok D Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway-1_1.png|Blok Broadway (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway-1_2.jpg|Blok Broadway (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_C-D_Street.png|Blok C-D Street Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway-2.png|Blok Broadway (część druga) Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Michigan_1.jpg|Blok Michigan Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Michigan_2.png|Blok Michigan Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Michigan_3.png|Blok Michigan Mob_of_the_Dead_biuro_straznika_1.png|Biuro strażnika Mob_of_the_Dead_biuro_straznika_2.png|Biuro strażnika Mob_of_the_Dead_biuro_straznika_3.png|Biuro strażnika Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway-pietro_1.png|Blok Broadway (piętro) Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Broadway-pietro_2.png|Blok Broadway (piętro) Mob_of_the_Dead_blok_Michigan-pietro.png|Blok Michigan (piętro) Mob_of_the_Dead_prysznice_1.jpg|Prysznice Mob_of_the_Dead_prysznice_2.png|Prysznice Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_1.png|Tunele cytadeli (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_2.png|Tunele cytadeli (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_3.png|Tunele cytadeli (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_4.png|Tunele cytadeli (część pierwsza) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_5.jpg|Tunele cytadeli (część druga) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_6.png|Tunele cytadeli (część druga) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_7.png|Tunele cytadeli (część trzecia) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_8.png|Tunele cytadeli (część trzecia) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_9.png|Tunele cytadeli (część trzecia) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_10.png|Tunele cytadeli (część trzecia) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_11.png|Tunele cytadeli (część czwarta) Mob_of_the_Dead_tunele_cytadeli_12.png|Tunele cytadeli (część czwarta) Mob_of_the_Dead_doki_1.jpg|Doki Mob_of_the_Dead_doki_2.png|Doki Mob_of_the_Dead_doki_3.png|Doki Mob_of_the_Dead_doki_4.png|Doki Mob_of_the_Dead_stolowka_1.png|Stołówka Mob_of_the_Dead_stolowka_2.png|Stołówka Mob_of_the_Dead_infirmeria_1.png|Infirmeria Mob_of_the_Dead_infirmeria_2.png|Infirmeria Mob_of_the_Dead_infirmeria_3.jpg|Infirmeria Mob_of_the_Dead_infirmeria_4.png|Infirmeria Mob_of_the_Dead_infirmeria_5.png|Infirmeria Mob_of_the_Dead_dach.jpg|Dach Mob_of_the_Dead_Golden_Gate_Bridge_1.png|Golden Gate Bridge Mob_of_the_Dead_Golden_Gate_Bridge_2.png|Golden Gate Bridge Mob_of_the_Dead_Golden_Gate_Bridge_3.jpg|Golden Gate Bridge 238px-BOII_Uprising_MotD_Cast_Far.png Phdmulekick.jpg|PHD Flopper i Mule Kick w dokach Mob_of_the_dead.png 2013-12-20_00017.jpg BO2Mobofthedead.png Wideo Mob of the Dead - Game Over Song (Black ops 2 Uprising DLC)|Muzyka która gra podczas końca gry en:Mob of the Dead Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II